


A Tribute To The Prisoner

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: 致囚徒的礼赞。





	A Tribute To The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> (2/3)

康纳吹着车窗外的风，额角却依旧感觉残留着汉克那个吻的触感。

也许汉克·安德森没能觉察出两人之间的所谓亲情并非那么简单存粹，但康纳已经发现了。

尽管微妙的感情总是不可能概括得如此利落，但两人之间本就复杂的境地，早已为这牢固而暂且无名的牢笼再布上了几重铁链。

他们已是最默契的破案搭档，是养父子，是对方唯一倾诉，并相互背负秘密重担的人。他们皆生于光明，现在一人站在黑暗的深渊边缘，而背后面向光明的人反而更加努力地攥紧他的手，让自己也站上这影子与白光的交界之上。

于是因此，他们牢牢地被身后的对方捆在原地。

于是，他们即互为对方的囚徒。

而他想回个吻。就在现在。也许这已经太晚而会显得有些突兀起来……他应该在汉克之后就立即回上的。

不那也很奇怪。

“……”

汉克·安德森瞧了一眼坐在副驾驶座上一言不发，那双栗色眼睛的目光却凝重地在车里来回飘游的康纳，便有些按捺不住起来。

“你是怎么知道那里有暗门的，康纳。”他问。

毕竟这寂静让人太过难以忍受了。

“墙角被震下来的墙灰，以及过于靠近墙壁的几滴血迹。你也知道那里有学问吧？为什么这么问。”康纳没有如同他想的那样愣上几秒，反倒是十分快速地做出了回答，但那副仍旧心不在焉，或者叫若有所思的模样，还是把他正在思索些什么的状态给暴露了出来。

“我以为你还注意到了透过缝隙往墙里走的风，和砖块上一些反常的刮痕，不过我只是随口一问，想说的不是这个。那几起或是被害者失踪，或是尸体周遭被抹去身份证明的案子，和这个联系在一起，有些过于巧合。”

“你的意思是，他虽然犯下了这案子，却只是个为了给其他人顺便替罪的羊羔？”

 “哈哈哈不，别怕我的孩子，他确实是所有案子的罪魁祸首，但我怀疑这个男人是被人教唆，才会在犯案后没有像其他几次那样抹去痕迹，反而在那个密道里等着被捕。但也许其实是还有袭击我们之中某人的念头。” 安德森副队长看见那双褐色眼睛里闪过的锐利的光，还带着些急切的求证意思在里头。而听着他那带有不安的推测，汉克反倒是爽朗的笑出声来，半安慰道。

“也有可能是因为凑齐了六个被害者，组好了那个完全没有美学和设计感的阵图后，感觉被某个不存在的神给庇佑了，才壮起胆子敢来袭警。”

康纳语气颇为冰冷，但一字一句说完最后一个词，他却像是想什么似的皱起眉来。

“我没同意你就亲我，这算不算袭警？”

“呵哼……臭小子你连警徽都没拿到手，老爹怕你疼哭了给个安慰吻，反倒被你嫌弃了？”

汉克哼哼了几声，瞧着车外即便是深夜依然令人目眩神迷的霓虹灯，嘲笑道。

“我主张有来有往，特别是你给的。虽然我不会忍着不洗额角以作纪念……但是我会也给你一个。”

说着，康纳便自作主张的凑上前去，略作思考然后在自家老爹嘴角留下了个浅吻。

“给您压压惊，这样我们就扯平了。”

如果汉克没有及时踩下刹车，路边那对倒霉的路人情侣现在已经被轮胎压了脚趾头。

“嘿，要是没法好好开车，就去开个房！连这点钱都没有吗！”他们惊声抱怨着。而在看见汉克·安德森胸前还未来得及摘下的警徽后，乖乖噤了声。

“现在条子也好这一口？”

但逃开前那低低的咕哝声依然没有因为对方的身份而停止。

康纳因为这话眉毛一扬，又仿佛想什么似的转回头来一看，果不其然看见了自家老爹那副薄怒的惊诧模样。

“你这算哪门子回礼？！”

安德森副队长转了过来，一只手臂压在方向盘上低着头问身前正看着他的养子，完全没有系安全带的身躯几乎把狭窄的车内空间给全占了。

“你太高了汉克。如果我起身再吻是能亲到你脸颊，但是我不保证动作幅度加大会不会被其他人注意到。所以亲能亲到的地方是比较明智的。”康纳耸肩，一副随意的样子。

就算汉克·安德森知道他只不过是在胡扯，也没法挑出什么能用于训斥的破绽。诸如“你为什么要拿吻和我扯平？”这样的回问只会让两人之间的对话往更糟的方向跑。

毕竟是他先亲的。他理亏。

意外停在路边的车子再次缓缓启动。就算早已是深夜，过于繁乱的街道依然不乏寻欢作乐的人群，被迫放缓行驶速度的老爷车也偶尔地会灌进几句当下流行的歌词。

“Cause we've no time for getting old（你我已没有空闲等待老去）……Mortal body; timeless souls（仅需一个平凡的身躯和一颗不朽的灵魂）……”

康纳趴在车窗上，像是完全把方才老爹的质问抛到了脑后，也跟着调子轻哼起来。

汉克叹了口气。

就算康纳没有继续唱下去，他也听出了些意味。这小混球不知道他听过这首歌。

臭小子以为他只顾着喝酒，为那些帮派里的琐事转来转去，在他身边当个糊涂老爹而对于两人之间的问题毫无察觉……别开玩笑了。他自然也感觉得到自己与康纳之间微妙的关系，然而并非一切都是可逆的，一旦有人将那层纸戳出个洞来，那裂缝便会越来越大，再无法像从前一样让两人相安无事地隔着它轻松相处。

但康纳也不是个蠢货，就算没法轻松相处，他也打算将自己和他牢牢绑在一起，谁也别想逃开谁，于是他放弃身处光亮的简单活法，也站到·汉克安德森身旁，与前者一般，既面对着光明，也身处黑暗。

狡猾的小狐狸。

“呵哼……”银发警探忍不住闷笑了一声，却也在心底暗叹了口气。

吻只不过是康纳的试探，而自己的发怒自然也给了他一个模糊的暗示，如果康纳想要把这窗户纸撕下清清楚楚地面对汉克·安德森，那么就算他躲，逃避，也总有一天不得不面对。

也许把话谈清楚，会更好。

“So,your youth is mine?”

他转头看向还在哼歌的康纳，问。不出意料的看见后者扭过头来，难得见到康纳一副慌乱的表情。明明装作只是单纯哼歌，就能糊弄过去，但康纳没能好好掩饰住……也就是说这个家伙确实在想些什么，想的入迷了。

“什么……不你为什么这么问？”

连平时伶俐的口舌也在此刻打起结来，他慢慢地把原本撑着头的手放在膝盖间。

“你在试探我？”但还未完全紧张起来，康纳便猜到了什么似的，抬起头来。

汉克将车倒入车库，低着头看着手里的方向盘，半响才打开车门，回头看了眼自己的儿子。

“谁又不是呢。在我随口说出那句话之后，你不也是在一直观察试探着我吗？”他说着，没有直接从车库走进家，倒是坐在老爷车的引擎盖上，一副等待的模样。

康纳一抿嘴，也下了车，坐在银发男人身旁。

“我们之间任何一方后退，我和你之间就会有不可逆的损伤。即便我努力站在你身旁捆住你，也只会将我往你的对立面推。我不希望到最后我们连话都说不上，汉克。”一缕乱发从康纳头上垂了下来，汉克·安德森瞥见那只被血染红一小块的卫衣袖子，才想起他身上甚至还有伤。

“康纳我们先……”

“不。听我说完。你的话只是让我起了尝试的心，但我不愿冒险因为跨出这一步，反而连拥有的也失去了。就算保持现状，偶尔偷些甜头，也远远好过失去你，汉克。”

“而如果你要我立刻认清内心来告诉你我是不是真的喜欢你，想和你在一起，我也没法立刻做到。我确实是你的儿子，就算是养子，但这是事实，就算你我中的某一个打破这一层关系硬和对方在一起，也会留下梦魇的事实。”

康纳就像把所有情绪又重新藏起来了似的，一直低着头，十指互点放在腿间，伤痛仿佛并不存在于他身一般，连影响他思绪的一毫也没有做到。

“我更喜欢折中的方案，毕竟我总是以各种身份陪伴在你身边，那么我只要一直这么下去，就能得到我想要的，即一直和你在一块，一直站在你身旁。”

“因为我并不打算与其他人结婚，父亲。”

他终于把头抬了起来，汉克·安德森也得此能够看见那双清澈的褐色眼睛，它们也许是被那缕乱发惹了，带着些湿意起来，反射着昏暗的灯光……却绝不肯淌下水滴来。

“……不打算和其他人在一块吗。我不会另娶，你还不想婚嫁，打算一辈子赖着老爹了吗？”

“是的，父亲，我希望一生相伴在你左右。”回答坚定得不像是二十几岁正值浮躁的青年嘴里说出的话，那双褐色的眼睛也透亮起来，紧紧地盯着眼前的银发男人。

“…我希望……你能得到幸福，因此也会尊重你的选择。我很乐意你一直在我身边……但这就没得选了，康纳。因为没法确定感情的不止你，还有我。”说不喜欢是自欺欺人，说喜欢却被这些身份梗在胸口。老警探长长地叹了口气，没把这句话说出口。

“身份已经有这么多了，再有个恋人身份也不多不少。如果你邀我共舞，我会欣然接受，决不后退。天快亮了，明天请个假，先休息吧。汉克。”

康纳跳下车，正伸手开门倒忘了身上有伤，拉扯伤口的疼痛让他忍不住皱起眉头来。

“哼，别在我面前逞强了臭小子，给我进屋老子帮你包扎。”老警探嘲弄了他一句，便已给康纳开了门，在后者腰上轻来了一记。

即便无法确切地将这份爱说出口，百般顾虑，却依旧没法掩饰那些已超越亲情的冲动。而明明康纳百般解释得委婉，到头来他们俩依旧像他说的那样，握着手一同站在了没有观众的舞台中央，被两人皆握着钥匙的镣铐捆在一起。

现在也即是看谁先彻底输给心底的悸动，伸出邀请共舞的那只手吧。


End file.
